Fragments and one shots
by DeschenesB
Summary: just a bunch of fragments and one shots as well as first chapters that i've been thinking about.
1. Chapter 1

Walking up the steps of a very evil and creepy looking church Alexander "Xander" Harris thought back to how he heard of this place and why he was coming here in the first place.

**(Flashback)**

It was a year ago when he learned of the creatures and monsters that roamed the night, for months he looked for any way in which he could protect his friends and family. For months he found nothing oh there was a couple of things that he could use to gain the power needed to protect his people but all of them either took time or you had to sell your soul and become a monster or slave to some demon. He almost gave up when one night he was at a demon bar in Las Angels where he heard that if you sung for the host he could tell you your future or what you need.

After singing up on stage for the host and the demons in the room Xander walked over to the host and asked, "Well what did you see?"

"Sweet cheeks I know what you're looking for but are you sure you want to do this its bad juju?" the host asked of the young man in front of him.

"I'm sure Lorne now tell me where do I need to go and what to do," Xander demanded of the host.

"Alright kiddo but don't say I didn't warn you," Lorne said before giving him instructions on where to go for what he was looking for.

"Thanks Lorne," Xander said as he left the demon bar and went on his way.

"Don't thank me kid after all you will find exactly what you want but the suffering you will go through afterwards will be horrible." Lorne said quietly as he downed a glass of scotch and turned to deal with his other patrons.

**(Flashback End)**

Getting back to what he was doing Xander opened the front door to the church and entered the prayer room. Looking around Xander thought to himself this place is creepy as hell. Moving through the church Xander went to a door that would lead him to the basement and down toward the chamber where the dark priest would be waiting for him. walking down the stairs Xander came into a chamber that looked like it was a cave instead of a chamber moving to the middle of the chamber Xander called out. "Hello is any one there my name is Alexander I was told that you could help me with something."

"And what is that young human?" a voice asked from behind him making Xander jump in fright and turn to see who said that only to find no one there.

"I want power and I was told that you were the one to help me," Xander said to the voice sounding braver then what he felt.

"I see and why should I give you such power?" the voice asked sounding intrigued at what Xander was saying.

"Because I need it," Xander yelled out only for someone to appear in front of him out of nowhere.

"Why do you need power?" the person/creature in front of him asked.

Looking the being over Xander noticed that his body looked human but his face was deformed almost like a vampire but his eyes and forehead were different. A vampire's forehead had bumps on it but this creatures had none, also a vampire's eyes were yellow while this being in front of him were dark brown almost black. Looking to the creature in its eyes Xander said, "I need power to protect my friends and family!"

"I see," the being said as it looked Xander over as though it was judging him. "Very well I will give you this power but you must know the consequence of what you ask."

"Tell me what they are." Xander demanded ready for anything from selling his soul to becoming a slave to some evil.

"You will become more powerful than anything that currently walks the earth but you will never see the light of day again, nor will you ever enter heaven you will only go to hell when you die." The creature declared with finality.

"I see now tell me what my powers will be," Xander demanded wanting to know what he would be getting in exchange for going to hell.

"You will be faster than anything on earth, stronger as well. You will have the power to teleport anywhere you want, you will be able to heal from any wound even if your body is turned to ash all you will need is some blood. You will also have the power to control all creatures of the night and turn into them." The being said to Xander while smiling cruelly.

"I see that's good is there anything else?" Xander asked wanting to know.

"Yes you will also be able to practice any dark magic that exists unfortunately you won't be able to use light magic at all." The dark priest said as he walked over to a hole in the ground and grabbed a chalice from it before turning to Xander and asking, "Are you ready to forsake heaven?"

"Yes I'm ready." Xander said only to freeze in shock as the priest pulled a knife from his robes and sliced his wrist open spilling blood all over the place. Curious at what was happening Xander watched as the blood flowed toward the hole in the ground and filled it up like a puddle only with blood.

Bending down the priest dunked the chalice into the puddle of blood and filled it up to the rim. Taking it out he handed it to Xander and said, "Drink and become a night walker."

Doing as the creature told him to Xander lifted the chalice to his mouth and drank deeply draing the chalice of all the blood. Throwing the chalice to the floor Xander fell to his knees in agony as his skin began to peel away from his body exposing bone and then healing rapidly. Finally the pain became too much and he passed out.

"He He He foolish boy," the dark priest said as he walked away from Xander's dead body and back deep into the chamber to relax and rest until the next person came seeking power.

**(Two Days Latter)**

Waking up Alexander "Xander" Harris got up off the floor and cringed back in pain as his ears exploded with sounds from all over. Getting a grip on himself Xander stood up straight and noticed that his heart was no longer beating, not only that but his body was ice cold. Walking over to a candle light Xander found a mirror and looking into it he saw his old self before the image flashed into a demonic one and back to his old self. Looking around the room he called out, "Hey priest you still here?"

"Indeed I am young Dracula," the priest replied from behind a pillar.

"What did you do to me?" Xander asked ignoring what the priest called him.

"I turned you into a vampire that is far superior to the ones around today," the priest responded after a couple of seconds.

"I'm not like those demonic trash am I?" Xander asked surprised to think of vampires as trash.

"No you're not your superior to them in every way," the priest told him before saying. "Now go and do what you want to do, spread fear to the weaklings of this world."

"I see," Xander said as he let his instincts take over and teleported away by transforming into bats and vanishing.

"You will have a very interesting life or un life as it were young descendent of Dracula," the priest said as he watched Xander appear in a town known as Sunnydale through a looking glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Running through the grass field Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy ran as fast as they could while running from an army of monsters sent after them by Hades the lord of the dead. Stopping to catch his breath Luke looked back and noticed that the monsters were gaining on them. Looking forward he noticed that they were at the camp entrance and saw standing at the entrance was a half man half horse motioning for them to hurry. Passing the half man half horse Percy, Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth lloked back and saw that the army was almost caught up.

"This is going to be a blood bath," Percy said afraid for the campers.

"Yes it is but there is nothing we can do about it," said the half horse man that Percy now noticed was Chiron the trainer of heroes.

"This is all my fault," Thalia said in sorrow.

"No it's not its zeus's fault," Luke replied in anger.

"Yeah Thalia it's not your fault," Annabeth said trying to comfort her.

"I have an idea to stop this," Percy said gaining the attention of everyone.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

Turning to his friend and potential girlfriend Percy looked Thalia in the eye and kissed her on the lips before knocking her out. Looking to Luke he said, "Get her into the camp I don't want her to see what I'm going to do."

"Alright," Luke said while picking Thalia up and running into the camp disappearing from sight.

"Annabeth go to sleep," Percy said using the mist to knock her out. Catching her as she fell Percy turned to Chiron and handed Annabeth to him before saying, "Take care of her for me."

"I will," Chiron said getting an idea on what Percy planned to do.

"Thanks," Percy said to him as he turned and walked down the hill to face the army of monsters by himself.

Standing in front of the army of monsters Percy breathed in deeply trying to calm down as he pulled out a sword given to him by his father after the death of his mother. Taking a deep breath Percy readied himself and ran toward the monster army, once near a group of forty monsters Percy swung his sword forcing his godly power through it causing a wave of power to exit his sword and destroy the group. Turning to the other monsters Percy noticed that they were running toward him even faster than before with anger in and murder in their eyes. Knowing that he had to finish this fight quickly Percy ran into the army slashing this way and that way dodging attacks from monsters and killing as many as he could. Jumping back into a clear are Percy noticed that he was bleeding pretty badly from wounds on his back and chest.

"You want some come and get me!" Percy yelled as he charged the army once more. Killing and wounding more monsters Percy screamed in pain as a large claw went through his stomach. Stumbling around Percy stood tall once more as he prepared to unleash his most powerful attack.

"Bankai," Percy called out as he dropped his sword tip down and watched as it disappeared into the ground. Feeling his power spike even higher he watched as two rows of ten swords each rose out of the ground side by side.

"Scatter senbonzakura kagayoshi," Percy called out as the swords before him turned into a billon tiny cherry blossoms and attacked the monster army killing as many as possible. Moving his hand from right to left the swarm of cherry blossoms swept through the army killing everything in its way. Watching the destruction Percy saw his eye sight go blurry and turned off his Bankai. Walking away he tried to make his way to camp only to fall before the entrance and pass out.

"Die demigod," a monster that survived the slaughter when Percy killed the army said as it came down to deliver a killing blow, only for a bolt of lightning to kill it and hit Percy.

Rushing forward to their friend Annabeth, Thalia, Luke, and Chiron as well as the other demigods from camp half blood watched as Percy was turned into a tree before their eyes and a shield appeared protecting the camp.

"Zeus must have done this as thanks for saving Thalia," Chiron mused out loud.

"Why couldn't he just heal Percy?" Annabeth asked with curiousity and sadness.

"You'd have to ask Zeus that, now come on its late we should get some sleep." Chiron said as he moved to the big house.

Watching everyone leave Thalia looked to Percy's tree and said before turning away and going to her new cabin. "I'll find a way to save you."

Once everyone was gone an older man appeared looked at the tree fondly and said, "Well son it's time I taught you about your powers."

As soon as the man said this Percy Jackson fell out of the tree and into his father's hands, walking away carrying his son the god teleported away to a grass field in the middle of nowhere. Bending down he threw some water on his son and said, "Wake up son your safe now."

"What? Where am I?" Percy asked as he woke up and noticed that he was fine.

"Well my son you're in a pocket dimension that I created," the god said to his son.

"What did you just say?" Percy asked in a stutter.

"I said that we are in a pocket dimension that I created," the god said again before he was cut off.

"No not that you called me your son who are you?" Percy asked wanting to know who his father is.

"Well I'm the god Chaos the creator of the universe and your father," the god now named Chaos said as his sons jaw dropped open in complete shock at who was standing in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Alexander Lavelle Harris otherwise known as Xander groaned in pain as his head felt as though someone hit him with a hammer. Getting up slowly Xander looked around and found himself sitting in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

Cough cough.

Turning his head to his right Xander saw what looked like a man with two heads sitting on a throne. Jumping to his feet Xander prepared to defend himself incase this being attacked him.

"You should calm down I'm not here to hurt you," the two headed man said.

"Who are you?" Xander asked. "And where am I?"

"My name is Janus the god of chaos, change, and choices." The being now named as Janus said. "And as for where you are well that's complicated but first what do you remember last?"

"I had just dressed up as a warlock from charmed and then I went trick or treating with my friends. Then I felt great pain and then nothing," Xander told the god never once letting his guard down.

"That sounds about right," Janus said. "Well last night a young man known as Ethan cast a spell which turned everyone who bought a custom from his store into the person they dressed as."

"Wait you mean I became a demon last night?" Xander asked in fright.

"Calm down and let me finish what I was saying," Janus said getting angry at being interrupted.

"Alright go ahead," Xander told him noticing his anger.

"Good, now yes you became a warlock last night. When the warlock you woke up and found himself in a place that he didn't know he decided to teleport back to what he thought was his home. What the demon didn't know was that he didn't have enough power to get home, but when he tried the powers that be otherwise known as the rulers of your dimension gave him enough power to get home." Janus explained to Xander.

"What! Why would they do that?" Xander asked in outrage at the implication of what the powers did.

"They did that because you were a danger to their plans," Janus said.

"What do you mean I was a danger to their plans?" Xander asked in rage. "How could a human be a threat to a god?"

"Well the first plan that you destroyed was the prophecy of the slayer dying at the hands of the master. Apparently the slayer was supposed to stay dead and not be brought back to life by you." Janus told him. "When you brought your friend back to life you destroyed one of their plans and they didn't like that, so they began to plan on how to get rid of you. This was a last minute plan that worked, not only did it work but nobody will know that they had a hand in it."

"What do you mean there plan worked?" Xander asked as panic began to take hold. "Where am I Janus?"

"You're in the charmed universe Alexander," Janus said breaking the news to him.

Falling back on his ass in shock Xander looked up at Janus and asked, "How do I get back home?"

"I won't be able to help you," Janus told him. "But I can give you some advice."

"Okay," Xander said with determination. "What advice can you give me?"

"My advice is simple," Janus said. "Gain enough power to teleport back to your home dimension and fight the powers."

"How I'm just a human, I'm no match for gods." Xander said in dejection.

"Ah then it's a good thing that you are no longer human then," Janus said with a smile as he leaned forward in his throne.

"What! You mean I'm still a warlock?" he asked in shock.

"Yes and not only that but you have all the powers of a demonic warlock from charmed," Janus explained. "Which means that you can steal powers from others and make them your own."

"I see but that means that I will have to kill people and I don't think that I'm capable of that," Xander said to Janus with sorrow in his voice.

"Ah I thought that would be a problem which is why I brought you to a limited universe. Do you know what that means?" Janus asked.

"No I don't," Xander said in confusion.

"What a limited universe means is that this universe only has a limited life span before it dies completely." Janus explained. "That means you can do whatever you want here because in a hundred or three years this universe will be no more along with everyone who lives in it."

"Really?" Xander asked in shock.

"Yes really now I got to go before the powers notice that I'm missing," Janus said before asking. "Do you have any questions before I go."

"Yeah just one, why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Because you have the potential to kill the powers I have for seen it." Janus said shocking Xander even more.

"I see," Xander mumbled to himself.

"Good, now I have to leave but before I do I will tell you where to start your journey. Walk about two miles to your right and you will come across an alter that was once used to worship me. If you sacrifice something in my name and ask for knowledge on how to use your new powers I will be able to help you without anyone knowing about it." Janus explained before he was engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

"I see I guess I'll go and do what he said I should do," Xander said to himself as he got up and headed in the direction where Janus told him to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting down on his chair Harry Potter stared in disbelief over what he was hearing, cleaning out his ears with his fingers Harry looked to the three people claiming to be his mother, father, and little sister and asked. "Can you repeat that for me please?"

"Sure son," the James Potter look alike said before repeating what he said. "The plan was simple after you temporary killed Voldemort when you were a baby Dumbledore came to us and told us all about the prophecy and how you were the one who would one day kill the dark lord for good. He told us how Voldemort survived and that he needed us to go into hiding and pretend that we were dead so that he could train you for when the dark lord returned. So we did what he asked we gave you to him and went into hiding Dumbledore sent us many letters talking about how good you were getting and how powerful you were. When he stopped sending us letters we knew something was wrong so we moved away only when we got to our new house a neighbor told us that Voldemort was killed by you and that the war was over so we rushed back here in order to reunite our family as a whole once again."

"I see and how do you three feel about this?" Harry asked his supposed mother and sister.

"I'm so happy to finally be together again son I knew handing you over to Dumbledore was the right thing to do look at you all grown up and powerful," Lilly Potter said before bursting into tears of happiness.

Looking to his so called sister Harry asked, "Well how are you taking this?"

"I think that what they did was horrible leaving you like that," Rose Potter said looking her brother over and spotting what their parents were missing.

"I see and why do you think it was a bad thing to do?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Because just from looking at you I can tell that you had a horrible life hell you act and walk just like my friend Karen who was abused for all her life until the cops arrested her father and mother." Rose said making her father and mother's eyes snap open wide and turn to her in outrage.

"How dare you say something like that Albus Dumbledore assured us that Harry was happy and healthy there is no way that he would lie to us like that," James yelled out in anger at the thought of someone questioning Dumbledore.

Moving her head back and forth between her daughter and son Lilly looked her son over carefully and spotted what Rose was talking about. Bringing her hands to her mouth in horror she asked her son with tears in her eyes, "Please tell me that she's lying please Harry?"

Looking his mother in the eye Harry said, "Sorry but she's not I wasn't raised by Dumbledore I was raise by aunt Petunia and I had no knowledge of magic until I was eleven years old."

"No that can't be true he wouldn't do that to you please say that you're lying," Lilly demanded shocked to find out that her trust in Dumbledore was misplaced.

"Of course he's lying this is just some ploy to get back at us for leaving him by himself but it won't work Dumbledore is a man of honor and goodness he would never lie to me like that." James said in anger at what his son was saying.

"Yes, yes you're correct Dumbledore is a good man he would never lie to us," Lilly said as she suddenly stopped crying and started to become angry at the mere thought of someone saying such horrible stuff about Dumbledore.

"Intriguing," Harry said as he saw his mother's behavior change like that. Looking to his sister Harry noticed that she too saw what just happened exchanging a quick nod Harry flicked his wrist at his mother using a wand less detection spell which caused her to light up like a x-mas tree.

"What did you just do?" James demanded nervously as he saw what his son did to his wife.

"I hit her with a detection spell the light she's giving off tells me that she's under some heavy duty charms and potions." Harry told his father while motioning for his sister to get her wand out.

"Nonsense I see that all the fame has gone to your head well I think me, your mother, and sister should be going we'll come back when you're no longer so bigheaded." James said as he got up only to be hit and knocked out by a stunner from his daughter.

"Good bring him over to the couch while I get the truth serum," Harry say's as he gets up from his chair and goes into the kitchen.

Turning to her mom Rose goes to say something only to receive a slap to the face while Lilly yells out, "How dare you do that to your father undo what you did to him now or else young lady."

"Stupify," Rose calls out hitting her mother with a stunner. "Dam mom what's wrong with you?"

Walking back into the living room Harry finds his sister sitting down on the floor with a red mark on her face while Lilly was stunned on her back. Looking to his sister he asked, "What happened here?"

"She hit me and tried to get me to free that ass hole," Rose told him.

"I see now help me out with him so that I could pore this truth serum down his throat," Harry said while motioning to his father.

"Alright," Rose said as she undid her spell on her father and tied him up with some rope so that he couldn't move.

"Rose, Harry you don't have to do this we can work something out can't we?" James asks in desperation trying to avoid having to take the truth serum.

"Yes we do father I want to know what you did to mother," Rose said in anger at her dad.

"I want to know as well," Harry said as he dropped three drops of truth serum on his tongue. Looking to his sister Harry turned back to his father and asked the first test question, "What's your name?"

"James Charles Potter."

"I see its working now tell me what charms and potions is my mother under?" Harry asked.

"She's under a love potion an obedience charm and a modified Imperious charm to do whatever I tell her to do." James said unable to lie under the truth serum.

"When did you put her under the love potion?" Rose asked wanting to know how long her mother was a slave.

"I put her on it when we were in school she wouldn't go out with me until I did," James confessed while trying to hold back on what he was saying.

"Why did you need the obedience charm and the modified Imperious charm if you had her under a love potion?" Harry asked wondering why he did that when a love potion makes the one it's under completely in love and willing to do anything James asked.

"The imperious charm was because the bitch wouldn't leave you with Dumbledore like we wanted she kept trying to run away with you and as for the obedience charm well as the years passed by she kept asking when we would go and see you so I needed a way to shut her up." James said with anger leaking through his voice.

"Dam for that to happen she must have been fighting for a long time," Harry commented to Rose.

"Yeah I think she was because when we would talk about you her eyes would become all hazy I just thought that she was holding back tears but now it must have been the spells weakening." Rose told her brother in sadness at the fact that she could have helped her mother back then but ignored it.

"There, there it isn't your fault you were a child then," Harry told her while hugging her. Pulling away from his sister he looked down at his father and punched him right in the nose breaking it and knocking him out.

"Holy shit what you do that for!" Rose yelled out in surprise at what Harry just did.

"I thought he needed a good punch to the head now let's get him to the aurors to deal with." Harry told his sister before picking his deadbeat father up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Alright but what about mom?" Rose asked as she grabbed onto her brother's hand.

"She'll be fine until we get back now hold on tight," Harry said as he teleported both his father and sister to the ministry leaving his mother laying down on the floor stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

Standing there in his living room in horror induced shock Naruto Uzumaki felt as if he was punched in the gut as he read and reread the file over and over again. "Why would Jiji do something like this to me?" Naruto asked desperately as he reread the file once more.

_Mission assignment for one Kurenai Yuhi._

_S-rank mission Kurenai Yuhi is to seduce Naruto Uzumaki the host to the nine tailed fox. She is to convince him she loves him and secure his loyalty to the leaf village if he should show signs off betrayal she is to sleep with him produce an heir who could carry the nine tailed fox and then she is to drug Uzumaki so that the fox could be extracted and placed into the newborn. _

_This mission is a high priority eyes only for Kurenai Yuhi, Sarutobi the hokage, and Danzo Shiruma._

_Signed the third hokage._

"How could they do this to me?" Naruto asked out loud remembering all the times he spent together with the third hokage and Kurenai the woman he loves.

**_"_****_He he he it seems that your nothing more than a pawn to this village boy what are you going to do about it?" _**the giant fox asked behind his cage while looking down at Naruto in glee.

"I can't breathe," Naruto said as he fell to his knees trying to calm down before everything went black.

**_"_****_Boy, boy don't you pass out on me boy," _**the fox yelled out in rage as Naruto blacked out.

**(An hour later)**

Knock

Knock

"Naruto are you here?" Kurenai Yuhi asked as she opened his front door and entered his apartment only to freeze in shock as she saw Naruto passed out on the floor. Running to Naruto Kurenai tried to wake him by shaking him and calling his name, "Naruto wake up please wake up."

Looking around for some kind of clue on to how Naruto was knocked out Kurenai froze in fear as she found the file he was looking over before blacking out. "Oh no Naruto found out about this," Kurenai thought out loud in fear on what he would think of her.

"I have to fix this," Kurenai said before slapping Naruto awake. Watching as Naruto's eyes flew open Kurenai instantly began to say, "Naruto this isn't what it look's l..i..k..e," she trailed off in horror as she saw the blank look in his eyes. "I broke him," she whispered in horror at the thought of destroying such a kind man.

"Yes you did and I have to thank you for that," a voice from behind her said scaring her.

Turning quickly to the voice Kurenai came about face and saw that standing before her was Danzo Shiruma the leader of root ANBU and his private ANBU force. Mouth dropping open in shock Kurenai couldn't help but ask, "What's going on? Why are you here Danzo?"

"Why am I here well I'm here for my weapon," he said while looking over Naruto before continuing. "Thanks to you he finally broke now I can rebuild him into the perfect mindless weapon for the leaf village. Just think of it the nine tailed fox destroying all of our enemies the leaf becoming the ultimate rulers of the world and it's all thanks to you."

"But that wasn't my mission," Kurenai said horrified at what Danzo was saying.

"Yes it was you just didn't need to know that it was, we only told you to do what we needed you to do. The plan was always to have Naruto find out about you and break so that I could come in and brainwash him into doing whatever we want." Danzo told Kurenai.

"I see what are you going to do about me knowing all this?" Kurenai asked resigned to her fate which would likely be death.

"Nothing after all you're a loyal ninja of the village right?" Danzo asked with a voice filled with a promise of violence if she didn't answer correctly.

"Yes of course I am," Kurenai said trying to convince Danzo of her loyalty.

"Good now go about your own business," Danzo said as his ANBU grabbed Naruto and threw him over their shoulders and left the apartment.

Watching Danzo leave Kurenai finally broke down in tears and said, "I'm so sorry Naruto I didn't mean for all this to happen."

Months later Danzo kills the current hokage and becomes the leader of the leaf village. One year later Naruto using the power of the nine tailed fox destroys Kumo, Iwa, Mist, and Suna leaving the leaf as the supreme leaders of the world. Kurenai seeing what she did to the man she loved and the world kills herself in grief.

**(Alternate ending)**

Breaking down crying Kurenai freezes when she feels nothing but hate and malice wash over her and the village worried about what's going on she runs outside only to see a giant nine tailed fox attacking the leaf. Looking down at the foxes feet she spots Danzo and his man trying to subdue the fox only for it to crush them and open its mouth gathering chakra to unleash a Bijudama. Horrified Kurenai watches as a beam of chakra erupts from the foxes mouth and destroys half the village in a second. Frozen in terror Kurenai sees the fox look her way and can't help but notice the look in its eyes when it makes eye contact with her, the look would haunt her for as long as she lived it was a look with nothing but hate and a desire to kill. Stunned in horror Kurenai only has a second to speak, "What have I done." As a beam of chakra comes towards her kills her and destroys the rest of the village.


	6. Chapter 6

Deep inside the darkness of his cell in Azkaban Harry Potter sat there on his backside trying not to let the dementors get to him when he first got here he had trouble blocking them out even with the fact that he was innocent the dementors still forced him to relieve his worst memories. After a couple of weeks though he somehow overcame their presence and was no longer bothered by them. When that happened he started thinking about what he was going to do to get out of here unfortunately no matter what he thought about he couldn't seem to think of a way to escape.

Turning his head Harry heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards his cell thinking quickly he decided to use one of the plans that he thought of earlier but discarded because it probably wouldn't have worked. Moving over to the side of his cell Harry entered the shadows and waited for the guard to pass by his cell. When the guard finally made his way passed Harry's cell Harry reached out and snagged the guards wand from his hands, quickly casting the stunning spell Harry watched in disbelief as the guard was stunned and no one was the wiser of it. Turning to the cell door Harry watched in a little awe and disbelief when his spell which was nothing more than an unlocking charm opened the door. Looking to the guard and back to his cell Harry thought to himself, "wizards really are stupid." Continuing with his plan Harry used his new wand to transfigure the guard into a copy of himself before levitating the guard into the cell and casting a silencing spell on him to make it so that he couldn't speak out and relay that he wasn't the real Harry Potter.

Satisfied with what he has done Harry looked around making sure that no one saw what he did and was for once grateful that the ministry and Dumbledore put him somewhere there weren't any other prisoners to see him escape. Taking one last look at the guard passed out in his cell Harry waved goodbye and began to walk away while humming to himself in satisfaction that his plan worked so well.

Walking out of Azkaban Harry entered the boat and sailed away, once on the main land Harry thought over what he was going to do now that he was free. First he could just run to another country and never come back, second he could change his face with either a spell or he could use non magical means. Third he could go and get his revenge on everyone who betrayed him, thinking everything over he decided to go with both his second idea and his third. Thinking up the details to his plan Harry decided to go after everyone who betrayed him and then live out the rest of his life under a new name and face. First he needed information on who betrayed him he was pretty sure that Dumbledore and the Weasley family were on that list, he wasn't too sure about anyone else though. Realizing he needed information Harry decided to find one person who would probably know everything that he needed to know.

**(Hours latter)**

A couple of hours latter Harry swiftly moved towards the burrow the home of the Weasley family and walked up to a window to peek inside of the house. Calmly looking through the window Harry saw that no one was home, moving to a spot where he could enter the house Harry cast a cutting charm over the wall and made a door for himself. Entering the house he used the repair charm to fix the hole in the wall and decided to go upstairs and wait for his target to come home.

After about thirty minutes of waiting Harry heard what sounded like a door slamming shut and walked forward to the stairs to see who had come home. Peeking around the stairway Harry saw Ronald Weasley his former best friend coming his way and walking up the stairs. Grabbing a wooden bar Harry waited for Ron to come to the top of the stairs and when he did Harry swung his make shift bat into Ron's face causing him to shout out in pain and fall backwards down the stairs. Walking to Ron Harry raised his wand and stunned him knocking him out.

Minutes later Ron came too tied to a chair with no room to move or any room to get free. Looking up he saw a shadow to his left and yelled out, "Hey you better let me out of here do you know who I am huh do you?"

"Why yes I know exactly who you are but do you know who I am?" Harry asked as he came forward exposing himself for Ron to see.

"Harry!" Ron stuttered out in fear at the sight of his former best friend. "What are you doing here I didn't hear anything about you escaping from Azkaban or being released?"

"Aw well no one knows that I'm free from prison," Harry tells Ron as he walks around him making him nervous.

"How are you free?" Ron asks trying to stall for help to arrive.

"That doesn't matter what does matter is you will tell me everything that I want to know or else." Harry said as he knelt down in front of Ron.

"What do you want to know?" Ron asks in fear at what Harry might do to him.

"Tell me who betrayed me and why?" Harry said getting right to the reason he was here.

"Sure I'll tell you anything you want to know," Ron said nervously.

"Yes, yes you will." Harry says sinisterly making Ron even more scared.

**(An hour latter)**

Watching as Dumbledore and his order march into the burrow Harry smiles when he hears Molly's scream of anguish and her family's scream of anger. Nodding to himself over his revenge Harry prepared himself for his bloody revenge on all who had a hand in his betrayal now knowing who betrayed him and why they all did it. Watching as Dumbledore came out of the burrow Harry waved to him and smiled as his faced switched from confusion to horror before he teleported away to plan his revenge.

**I liked writing this one shot so much that I might just write a whole story on it if you readers like it too send me an email and I'll make a story about it called Harry's revenge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning this one shot will have forced sex and rape in it as well as character death if you don't like this then skip this chapter and move on.**

The room was heavy with the smell of death and blood as Alexander Harris otherwise known as Xander to his friends walked into it and looked around to find the bodies of twenty men and demons lying around on the floor of the warehouse. Walking through the bodies and blood on the floor Xander moved towards a body that had on a business suit who was the only one still breathing and barely alive in the warehouse. Crouching down onto his knees Xander looked the man in the eye and said nothing as he watched him bleed out.

"Why?" the man croaked out as he choked on his blood.

"Because you and your friends took someone I loved away from me now I took everything away from you," Xander said to the man in response to his question.

"I see," the man said as he fell silent and died from blood lose.

"Yes you see now but you didn't before," Xander said as he got up and straightened out his jacket allowing for a glimpse of his shirt which showed off a white human skull. Walking away from the warehouse Xander pulled out a lighter and threw it into the place hitting a puddle of gas causing the warehouse to catch on fire. Watching as the warehouse burned down Xander said to himself, "Now to go after the others."

**(Flashback)**

Sitting down on the couch and watching TV Xander and Dawn the sister of Buffy Summers the slayer played around with each other when they heard a bang and turned to watch as the front door slammed open. Getting up from his seat Xander grabbed a baseball bat that was next to the couch and went over to the door in order to see who was there.

"Who's there show yourself I'm armed," Xander said moving to the door.

"Xander is everything all right?" Dawn asked peeking out from the couch.

"I think so it must have been the wind it probably blew the door open," Xander said letting his guard down and dropping the bat right before a man entered through the door and punched Xander in the face knocking the wind out of him. Getting up from the punch Xander went to tackle the strange man when he was hit from behind and everything went black.

Waking up from being knocked out Xander tried to move only to find himself tied up with some type of rope. Looking up Xander was horrified to see his friends sister Dawn on her back naked with a blank look in her eyes as the man on top of her thrusted inside her over and over again raping her. Renewing his struggle Xander broke free from his binds and ducked when he felt something move behind him and did so a moment too soon as a club of some kind was swung by the person behind him. Turning to see a young man standing behind him bringing up his club in order to swing it at Xander once more Xander grabbed the nearest thing he could which happened to be a chair and threw it at the man. Moving back to the other man on top of Dawn Xander grabbed the club that was on the floor and swung it at him hitting him in the head and stunning the man that was rapping Dawn. Checking on Dawn Xander saw that not only was her body covered in blood but she was dead and from the looks of it she had been dead for an hour or two. Enraged at the fact that he wasn't able to save her Xander turned to the man on the floor nearby him and kicked him onto is back only for him to pull a gun out of nowhere and shoot Xander in the chest. Stumbling backwards Xander quickly caught himself and rushed forward to grab the gun from Dawn's rapist.

Feeling movement from behind him Xander turned and pointed the gun at the younger man before pulling the trigger and killing him. Watching as the younger man's brains spilled out onto the floor Xander turned back to the rapist and kicked him some more. Kneeling down Xander took off the man's mask and was surprised when he saw that the person who killed and rapped Dawn was Jonathan a young man Xander went to school with. Jamming the gun under Jonathan's chin Xander looked him in the eye and asked, "Why did you come here and kill Dawn?"

"It was all Waren's plan Xander he thought that we should send a message to the slayer that we could get at her family if she didn't back off," Jonathan told Xander as he shivered in fear over how brutally Xander killed Andrew.

"I see where is Waren at now?" Xander asked digging the gun further into Jonathan's chin.

"He's at a warehouse on beach street meeting some demon contacts," Jonathan told him hopping he would be let free if he answered everything he could.

"Thank you," Xander said as he pulled the trigger killing Jonathan and blowing his brains all over the place.

"Well Waren you have my attention and not in a good way," Xander said as he left the living room and came back with a blanket that he used to cover Dawn with before leaving the house to get some things and hunt down Waren mears.

**This story is a punisher crossover if you didn't know that. I'm thinking about writing a story with Xander becoming the punisher and killing everyone that had a hand in Dawn's rape and death. After that I think Xander would become a killer and clean up sunnydale by killing everyone he could demons and humans alike.**


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in front of a crime scene at an abandoned building Sarutobi the third hokage moved to look through the door way when he saw the ANBU commander and said, "Report."

"Yes sir it looks like another one of jigsaws traps and by the looks of it he got one of the elders," the ANBU told the third hokage.

"I see let me take a look," the third hokage said as he entered the building and headed for the room where jigsaws trap was set. Entering the room Sarutobi spotted that the entire place was covered in razor sharp barb wire and in the middle of the room was an elderly man naked and covered in blood from head to toe. Looking the man over Sarutobi noticed that it was indeed one of the elders of the leaf village and on his shoulder was a cut in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle. "This is horrible how many people is this monster going to kill?"

"Well sir he hasn't really killed anyone yet he just gives them a choice which leads to their deaths," one of the ANBU gathered around the place said catching the hokage.

"Yes and that's what's so bad about how he does this he forces them to kill themselves," the hokage said as he saw a tape recorder on the floor. Walking over to it the hokage picked it up and pressed the play button, "Hello elder I would like to play a game….."

**(Flashback)**

"Hello elder I would like to play a game," the voice recorder said to the village elder as he stood in the center of the barb wire holding the recorder. "The game is simple once this recording is finished you will have sixty seconds to make your way through the barb wire to the door on your right if you don't then the door will seal shut trapping you in here for a week with no food or water you will starve to death. Remember sixty seconds let the game begin!"

Swiftly turning his head to the door the elder attempted to move through the barb wire only to pull back with a scream of pain as he felt the wire cut into his skin and cause him to bleed. Screaming out in rage and swearing revenge the elder stilled himself and ran through the barb wire holding back screams as he cut himself over and over again. Almost to the edge of the wire the elder collapsed right before he could escape moaning out in agony he heard an alarm go off causing him to swing his head to a clock above the door and see that it was flashing zero seconds left, watching in horror the elder screamed in rage as the door to freedom slammed shut trapping him in here to die.

**(Flashback End)**

"Dam this guy is one sick puppy," an ANBU said catching the hokage's attention.

"What is it? What did you find?" the hokage asked horrified to know.

"This barb wire sir it's laced with wind chakra making it sharper than any wire could ever be," the ANBU informed Sarutobi.

"Your right this guy is sick just who is this monster and why is he doing this to our villagers?" the hokage asked in shock at what jigsaw was willing to do and how far he would go.

**(Somewhere else)**

As Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street to the ninja academy he thought over to himself, "I wonder how everyone is going to feel when they find my latest test subject?"

Entering the academy Naruto quietly moved over to his seat in the back of the room and sat down thinking over what his next trap will be and who will be in it. A little while later Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka his sensei came into the room and told everyone who was talking to shut up. Getting lost in thought once more Naruto was interrupted when he heard his name called, looking up he asked. "What is it sensei?"

"It's your turn to for the graduation test," Iruka said to Naruto as he motioned for him to enter the room to take his test.

"Alright I'll be right there," Naruto said as he got up and entered the room.

"You're here good now do the transformation jutsu," Iruka said as he and Mizuki got ready to grade him on how well he does.

"Transform," Naruto called out while holding a hand seal and turned into an exact copy of the third hokage.

"Good now I'm going to throw this blunt kunai at you and you're going to use the substitution jutsu to avoid it." Iruka told him as he threw the kunai at Naruto only for a chair to get hit by the knife. Watching as Naruto came back into the room Iruka turned to him and said, "Good now all you have to do is the clone jutsu and you pass the graduation test."

"Clone jutsu," Naruto exclaimed as one good looking clone popped into view only for the other two to look completely dead.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail," Iruka said feeling bad for Naruto because this was the third time he failed the exam.

"Aw come on Iruka he had one clone can't we let him pass on that?" Mizuki asked in mock sadness while on the inside he was completely happy for this turn of events.

"I'm sorry but the rules state that he must make three perfect clones." Iruka told Mizuki before turning to Naruto and saying, "Maybe next time Naruto."

"Yeah maybe next time," Naruto agreed as he left. Passing by the class room he heard several people making fun of him and decided to go home in order to avoid being messed with.

On his way home Naruto walked into an alley way when he was approached by Mizuki. Looking at his sensei Naruto asked, "Is there anything I can do for you sensei?"

"Nope but there is something I can do for you," Mizuki said getting Naruto's attention.

"How so?" Naruto asked calmly while on the inside he felt nothing but suspicion for Mizuki's motives.

"Well I don't know if you know this or not but there is a makeup test that you can take in order to pass and become a ninja," Mizuki told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked pretending to be hopeful while on the inside he thought, "What are you playing at Mizuki."

"Of course," Mizuki said as he told Naruto all about the makeup test and how to go about doing it.

**This story is a Naruto/saw crossover where Naruto plays the part of jigsaw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one shot is based on the idea that when Lelouch's mother and sister were attacked they were both killed and he was shot and placed in a wheelchair for life making him a cripple or so everyone believes. He is also still a prince of Britannia with his family dead all he had was his desire for revenge and by acting like a good prince he could find out who was involved in the deaths of his mother and sister.**

Sitting in his wheelchair Lelouch via Britannia watched as his guards were killed and the enemy known as zero along with his men entered the main room of his ship taking the pilot's hostage. Looking over to zero Lelouch took in zero's figure and thought to himself, "Seems I was right zero is a girl." Turning back to zero's mask Lelouch said, "What can I do for you zero?"

"You can surrender we have you surrounded and all your men captured," Zero told Lelouch expecting him to surrender.

"I see," Lelouch said pretending to think it over only to notice video camera's recording everything that was said. "So what's with the video cameras?"

"Oh these well there here to record your defeat and surrender of Japan," Zero said motioning to the camera man recording everything.

"What makes you think I'm going to surrender?" Lelouch asked in amusement.

"Oh please we have you surrounded not only that but your nothing more than a puppet for Britannia with no real idea on what you're doing," Zero announces with mocking laughter coming from both her and her men.

Bursting out laughing Lelouch laughs at the fact that zero and everybody else was so fooled by his ruse that they always underestimate him.

"What's so funny?" zero demands to know not liking the fact that this cripple puppet was laughing at her.

"What's so funny is that everyone always thinks that I'm some puppet for the emperor not only that but they always fall for the cripple act," Lelouch said as he threw off the blankets covering his legs and stood up from his wheelchair showing not only zero but the world that he wasn't crippled.

"What! An act," zero yells out surprised at what she was seeing.

"Yes an act," Lelouch sneers as a force field shimmers into view protecting him from any weapons that zero or his army carried.

"But how?" zero asks still confused by what was happening.

"It's really simple when my mother and sister were killed I was crippled, the emperor seeing this thought that I was useless so he sent me as a hostage to japan. When the war happened japan felt enraged at what they thought was me tricking them a couple of people shot me in the back." Lelouch told zero. "I was shot six times in the back and spine thankfully a young half breed woman saved me. When I came too I discovered that I could move my legs once more, curious I asked the woman who was caring for me how this was possible. She told me that the bullets impacted my spine and somehow snapped it back into place making me capable to walk again."

"But if you could walk why fake that you couldn't?" zero asked curious and confused on why he would do that.

"Simple it made people underestimate me just like you did," Lelouch told her with a smug smile on his face.

"I see but we still have you surrounded," zero said returning her composure secured in the fact that she had won over the prince even if he was no cripple like she thought.

"Yes you have me surrounded just like I wanted you to do," Lelouch said as he pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it.

"What is that? What did you just do?" zero asked now nervous after seeing how calm the prince was.

"Well I knew for weeks that you were coming after me so I prepared for you," Lelouch tells her as gas starts to pour into the room and the doors seal shut.

"Cough how cough did you know cough that we were coming?" zero asked wondering who betrayed them to Britannia.

"Sorry but that's need to know information and you don't need to know," Lelouch tells zero as her and her men fall to their knees ready to pass out from the knock out gas.

"Bastard I' won't allow this," zero tries to say only to fall to the floor barely holding on to consciousness.

"Well you can't stop it I have won the whole world is watching this thanks to you, this is my victory the zero rebellion is over Britannia wins." Lelouch says to zero as she passes out completely from the knock out gas.


	10. Chapter 10

Lelouch and Kallen rode the elevator down to warehouse four in silence as they went to meet with Ohgi and the rest of the black knights. Kallen was about to say something when the lights in the warehouse flashed on suddenly and surprised her and Lelouch with what they saw. What they saw were knightmares and most of the core members of the black knights pointing their guns, specifically aiming at Lelouch.

"Surrender zero!" Todoh declared.

"How dare you run a con game on us!" Chiba added.

"We know everything about your geass power!" Ohgi said.

Lelouch was shocked at what he just heard and then he noticed that Diethard was filming the whole thing.

"Zero the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph," Diethard said in a documentary way. "But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

"Is that the script you've written for me Diethard?" Lelouch asked.

"Actually I wanted to film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia," Diethard said as he shook his head feeling disappointed, "But I'm afraid that show is permanently cancelled."

"What should I do?" Lelouch asked in his head, "The knightmare's are an obstacle, but Ohgi and the black knights are still defenceless I could use geass on them or I could begin plan beta."

"Everyone trusted you!" Minami said with anger.

"Inoue, Yoshida, they all died for you!" Sugiyama said with anger as well.

"Wait a minute!" Kallen pleaded standing in front of Lelouch with her arms out to shield him, "This is all one sided! Look at how far we've come because of Zero! At least let him answer!"

"You're in the way Kallen!" Tamaki said.

"Do your want to die with zero?" Sugiyama asked.

"Don't tell me he used his geass on you too?" Minami asked as well.

Kallen just looked at the people that were ready to shoot Lelouch and decided to find something out.

"I need an answer Lelouch," Kallen said in a low voice for only him to hear, "What do I mean to you? I have to know please."

Lelouch was silent as he was still trying to figure things out and then he looked at his upper right side and saw Schniezel and his aid Kanon.

"I see," Lelouch said in his head, "So that's what's going on this is your check Schniezel? Then I really need to activate plan beta."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and positioned himself so that his blaze luminous shield would protect her as well as himself.

"Please answer me Lelouch," Kallen pleaded.

"Stay by my side Kallen, I have a plan out of this," Lelouch told her as he activated his shield.

"Get ready!" Todoh instructed. "Fire!"

They all opened fire on Lelouch and Kallen after a couple of seconds they stopped and waited for the smoke to clear. But when the smoke cleared everybody got the shock of their lives because instead of two dead bodies Lelouch and Kallen stood there unharmed with a blue glowing shield surrounding and protecting them.

Laughing at the looks on their faces Lelouch asked, "Did you really think that it was going to be that easy to kill me Schniezel?"

"Yes I did," Schniezel said looking down at his brother. "So what are you going to do now? You no longer have an army to back you even if you live I have still won."

"No you haven't I still have plan beta," Lelouch said as he threw an explosive device at the wall which blow a hole into it for him to escape from.

"Hold on tight Kallen," Lelouch told her as he picked her up and activated a hidden jetpack and flew out the hole in the wall.

"Get in the knightmares and stop him," Ohgi yelled out only to freeze when he heard a beeping sound. Looking around he spotted a small sphere before it exploded releasing a wave of energy that destroyed all electronics in the room.

"What was that?" Todoh yelled out to Minami who was checking out the device.

"I think," Minami said looking up to Ohgi and Todoh. "That it was an E.M.P. burst of some kind."

"Really," Schniezel said in surprise. "A shield and an E.M.P. bomb my brother certainly has a lot of surprise's."

Turning away Schniezel and his aid began to leave when Todoh called out and asked, "You'll still uphold your end of the deal won't you Schniezel?"

"I don't see why I should after all the deal was in exchange for zero I would give back japan, well I don't have zero do I so you won't have japan." Schniezel told them as he left.

"Dam him all that and now we have nothing!" Todoh yelled out as he walked away in anger.

"What are we going to do now?" Sugiyama asked.

"I don't know," Ohgi replied as he went to check up on Villeta.


End file.
